1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for gripping objects using a backhoe without additional powered hydraulic cylinders or controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backhoes are designed primarily for digging. Many times it is necessary to grip and lift an object such as a rock, pipe, or concrete slab. Attempts to remove such objects from a hole usually result in the object being pulled under the equipment, requiring manual removal of the object. Devices have been built utilizing a separate holding structure, that require a separate additional hydraulic cylinder and its associated controls. This invention eliminates the need for additional cylinders and controls for gripping and lifting objects.